Challenge 17: Knees
by TheArchAngel'sDemoness
Summary: Kurogane is bleeding and frustrated with Fai, who decides to play with Kurgy for a while. M for swearing.


_[D: Yo. Here's another one that ate my brain in the middle of the night. As a forewarning, this wasn't what I had originally planned to write for this challenge. I set pen to paper and the pen took control from me and wrote the characters the way it wanted. So, thanks to my blue Pilot G-2 .07, you have this chapter. Whether I like it or not. It's a spoofy type chapter. So, I hope you enjoy. XD]_

_Disclaimer: I always thought these were dumb. If we owned them, wouldn't we be making money off of them by publishing them?_

_Fai's POV_

"Sonuvabitch!" I laughed and poured more of the clear liquid onto his skin. "Dammit, Mage, that's cold."

I smiled down at him. "I can't do anything about it, Kuro-sama."

He glared at me for a moment but didn't say anything.

I went back to washing out the wound on his shoulder. I saw a glint. I got the metal pincer-like things called tweezers. "Kuro-poo, hold still." I moved to his other side and leaned across him for better light. I pulled the skin apart so I could see the little sliver of glass. I reached in and plucked it out.

"Fuck!" He jerked and knocked me off balance. I fell and twisted so I'd land on my back, but I landed on something softer than the floor. I'd landed in Kuro-poo's lap. I looked up at him. He looked angry. Again. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

I held up the bloodied shard I'd managed to hold onto. "This was in your shoulder, Kuro-rin. I didn't mean to hurt you." He hadn't seemed to notice that I was in his lap yet, so I didn't say anything.

"You didn't hurt me. You surprised me. I wouldn't have jumped if I'd known you were going to pull the shard out," he grumbled. His face was dark.

I smiled. "I did tell you to be still," I pointed out.

He grunted and looked down. The fact that I was sitting in his lap finally seemed to register. His neck and cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "Mage, get off of me." He made no move to remove me by force, however.

I grinned. _Oh, fun, Kuro's embarrassed._ I put my arm around his shoulders, careful of his wound. "No, I'm quite comfortable." I sat the shard down and linked one arm with the other. I loved seeing him get angry. It was just so entertaining.

The colour in his face spread to his ears. "Mage..." he warned.

I wiggled a little. "Don't you like this? I do."

He closed his eyes. _Got you. Now, I need to get ready to run._ Then, he opened them and his face changed completely. His blush crept back down his neck and he smirked. I was confused. The smirk told me he'd thought of something. He smiled at me and I was afraid. "Yes, mage, I do like this."

Before I could react, he dipped his face and caught my mouth with his. My eyes widened in shock. _He was kissing me! _Then I shook myself out of it. And I noticed a couple of things when I let my eyes drift closed. Kurogane's lips were soft and he was moving them over my own. I started to move mine back, not quite knowing what else to do. His arm came around my waist and his other hand rested behind my knee. My arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue flickered over my mouth. I didn't know what to do. He kept kissing me though.

He stood up, suddenly, holding me over mid-air. I made a noise. _What is he doing?_ Abruptly, he turned and released me, gravity tearing my mouth from his. I landed on the bed he'd been sitting on moments ago with a sound of surprise. I looked up at him.

He was smirking. "Don't try to mess with me mage. I'm better at it." With that, he grabbed some bandages and walked out.

I just looked at where he'd disappeared. _What was that about? Why had he kissed me? More importantly, why did I want him to do it again? _

I shook my head. _From now on, _I promised myself_, I'm only going to help the kids with skinned knees. No more warrior wounds for me._

_[D: I really liked this one. It was just a quick trip, but I thought it was fun. Kinda like going for ice cream with your best friend and having an adventure along the way. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. I'd love to know what you thought. Much love, D.]_


End file.
